Beso del infierno
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Ella no sabía donde estaba. Él no estaba allí. Ella era de color, él era gris. Ella quería un beso. Él la llevó al infierno. Regalo de Navidad para Nott Mordred


_¡Hola!_

_Este es mi regalo de Navidad para Nott Mordred. Nunca había escrito nada parecido a esto y, bueno, digamos que ha sido extraño. Hay una canción de Serrat que tiene un verso que dice "S__oy casi un beso del infierno__, __pero un beso al fin__, __señora__". No es romántico y no es tierno. Pero, oye, es un beso, después de todo. Gracias a **Dubhesigrid** por el beteo ;)_

_Feliz Navidad, Nottie ;)_

* * *

Es una sensación extraña. Está aquí pero al mismo tiempo se siente muy lejos. Todo se oye amortiguado, como a través de miles de paredes gruesas y frías. No hay gritos, pero sí susurros. Siente frío en la nuca, en las puntas de los pies y los dedos de las manos están rígidos y pálidos. Se da cuenta de que apenas puede moverse y extrañamente, no tiene miedo. No siente nada.

Mira a su alrededor: todo está oscuro y confuso. Un viento frío golpea su rostro y cierra los ojos. Quiere gritar y no puede abrir la boca. No sabe dónde está. No sabe quién es.

-Tranquila, pequeña Ginny-tal vez sea su nombre, pero como no puede verse a sí misma, no puede identificarse con nada. Quizá no sea una persona. Quizá no esté viva nunca más.

Entonces, un golpe seco de pronto en su mente y todas las luces en su cabeza se encienden. Es como aterrizar después de un viaje en traslador. Siente una gran congestión de cuello para arriba y abre y cierra la boca, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Se ahoga por momentos, mientras los sonidos aumentan a una velocidad de vértigo y de pronto todo se llena de objetos y la oscuridad da paso a una realidad mucho más aterradora.

En una fracción de segundo, sabe quién es, dónde está y que está total y absolutamente aterrorizada. Siente pánico por cada uno de sus poros y sólo quiere correr y gritar.

Algo frío y duro le oprime la garganta, pero no puede moverse a comprobar qué es. Paralizada, de pie en medio de una caverna, se siente enjaulada y atormentada. Todo es confusión y tinieblas. La piedra de las paredes parece plana y de papel y el hecho de no sentir nada (excepto un miedo genuino que ha entrado en ella hace apenas un segundo) le hace creer que quizá sea un sueño.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Soy tu amigo

En su campo visual aparece él. El dueño de las palabras escritas que no tienen tinta. Es una visión borrosa y bicolor. El pelo oscuro, la mirada negra. La ropa negra, la piel pálida. Serio, callado. Le ha confiado sus secretos desde aquel maldito día. El que se supone que era el día más esperado de su vida.

_Dejo caer la bolsa con los libros sobre la cama. Estaba exhausta y no era para menos. Había sido uno de los días más intensos de su vida. No solo era el día, por excelencia, sino que, además, Harry había estado allí._

_Ginny Weasley era la única persona en toda la Madriguera que tenía un dormitorio para ella sola. Se tumbó en la cama, absorta. El día de compras en el Callejón Diagon había sido increíble. Llevaba años soñando con ese momento. Por fin, las compras de Hogwarts habían sido para ella. No importaban los libros de segunda mano, ni las túnicas baratas. Tenía varita y tenía una fecha marcada en el calendario. No podía aguantar más._

_Sacó las cosas de dentro del caldero y entre los libros se escurrió un cuaderno negro y pequeño. Lo tomó del suelo, dándole la vuelta. Lo abrió con curiosidad y descubrió que estaba en blanco. Ginny no tenía muchas amigas de su edad. Más bien ninguna. Sus hermanos lo eran todo para ella y no los hubiera cambiado por compañía femenina ni en sueños. ¿Para qué? Las chicas, según Fred y George, eran un estorbo. Tontas, ñoñas, malas jugadoras y demasiado cotillas. A veces decían que Ron parecía una chica, pero era muy fácil meterse con Ron._

_-Eh, Ginny, la cena está lista-la cabeza de Percy asomó por la puerta y ella alzó la vista.-¿Qué tal ha ido?. ¿Lo tienes todo controlado?_

_-¿Esto es tuyo, Percy?-le mostró el cuaderno y su hermano entró en el cuarto. Lo cogió para mirarlo y se lo devolvió negando con la cabeza._

_-Quizá venía en el lote de libros. Está en blanco, no creo que sea de nadie-sonrió-¿Bajas?_

_Ella tiró el libro sobre la cama y siguió a su hermano rumbo a la cocina._

Tom Riddle se acerca despacio y la mira con curiosidad. Ginny está pálida como las paredes de mármol blanco de los baños de prefectos, y los labios infantiles y finos tienen un tinte violáceo y tembloroso.

Bajo los ojos marrones, grandes y abiertos, dos surcos oscuros de pena y de miedo han espantado a unas pecas divertidas y vivarachas; poco queda de la dulce niña pelirroja que jugaba con las escobas de sus hermanos a escondidas.

Ginny tiene más miedo de lo que ha tenido en toda su vida y no sabe por qué. No lo sabe, porque no sabe qué hace allí. Quiere despertar, pues está convencida de que no es real.

-¿Eres Tom?-pregunta al fin. Se le quiebra la voz, decepcionada. Le duele todo el cuerpo y cree, inútilmente, que es por el frío. La realidad es que está tan destrozada por dentro debido al engaño y la desilusión, que cree que podrían cortarla en cachitos y no derramar ni una gota de sangre.

-Si, soy yo-Tom la mira, sin terminar de acercarse. Permanece apartado, a unos tres o cuatro pasos y la mira con curiosidad y asco. Algo húmedo corre por las mejillas de la niña y el sabor salado que deja en la comisura de sus labios le revela que son lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-ha bajado el tono de voz y aunque no se acerca, esa mirada oscura y penetrante parece decirle que está más cerca. El aliento le rebota contra el oído y Ginny cierra los ojos, deseando que se acabe de una maldita vez. Que mamá le eche la bronca por confiar en extraños y no pueda salir de casa en todo el verano.

-Confié en ti-dice en un susurro. Quiere insultarle y gritarle. Golpearle el pecho y partirle la cara, como haría si pudiera moverse. Sólo puede pensarlo, hasta que sus pensamientos se bloquean. Jamás ha conocido a nadie así. Está en todas partes, Tom. Lo siente dentro de ella rastreando su mente y su memoria. Se siente sucia y pequeña, vulnerable y angustiada. Como si pillara a su enemigo rebuscando en el cajón de su ropa interior.

Como si violaran lo único que nadie puede violarte.

La mente.

Tom parece advertirlo y el sonido sordo cesa. Ginny lo mira con intensidad a través de las lágrimas e intenta que su mirada transmita odio. A Tom Riddle el odio le resbala. Ha conocido a mucha gente que lo ha odiado, y una niña de once años no va a cambiar nada. Sin embargo, es curioso. Este Tom solo es un recuerdo, un Tom de diecisiete años que todavía no había alzado la varita contra nadie para quitarle la vida.

Quizá eso le dé una oportunidad a la pequeña. El Voldemort que el mundo conocería apenas unos pocos años después no hubiera tenido piedad. Pero Tom Riddle solo había matado a Myrtle la Llorona cuando se grabó a sí mismo en el diario, y además no había sido exactamente él.

El basilisco se hace oír en la Cámara de los Secretos, dándose por aludido.

-Te lo conté todo-dice Ginny en un simple susurro.

Ahora sí, él se ha acercado. Tan peligrosamente cerca, tan dolorosamente cerca, que Ginny quiere morir de odio y de repulsión.

Se enamoró como una estúpida de un compañero invisible que solo le decía lo que ella quería oír. Qué necia y qué tonta fue. Qué débil y qué insensata. Irresponsable, estúpida y confiada. Se lo recriminará todos los días de su vida, si acaso vive algún día más después de esto, y sólo puede volver a pensar en Harry y en lo idiota que fue ella intentando conocer a un desconocido que sólo era producto de su imaginación. Pero Tom lo fue todo para ella durante meses. Llegar a un colegio nuevo con un nombre como el suyo a veces puede ser difícil. Ella, la hermanita del mejor amigo de Potter. Aquel diario le dio esperanza. Le abrió los ojos. Le hizo sentirse acompañada y querida.

Comprendida.

Casi podía imaginar, en sus pensamientos más profundos, a ese chico sentido y cauto, que le hablaba como si no fuera una chiquilla. Un chico que se le antojó dulce y apasionado. Todo lo contrario a lo que ahora se alza ante ella.

Tom ladea la cabeza, tanteando sus pensamientos con asombro. Jamás había despertado en nadie ese tipo de sentimientos. Todos los niños le habían temido siempre. Pero Ginny Weasley no lo hizo hasta ahora. De hecho, Ginny no le teme. Tiene miedo de morir, como todo el mundo. Pero no es a él a quien teme. A él _sólo_ le odia, con ese odio femenino y enfermizo que podría destruirle si ella quisiera.

Da un paso más y con un esfuerzo mínimo, aspira el aroma de sus cabellos sueltos. Tom Riddle no ha amado nunca nadie y no lo hará jamás. El amor es débil, es traidor, es engañoso y es inútil. Te quita la vida y él lo único que quiere es conservarla para siempre.

Mira a Ginny a los ojos y ve tanta decepción y tanto desengaño que por un momento cambia de opinión. Quizá haya algo más tentador que matar a un sangre sucia. Quizá haya algo más excitante que verlo estertorar en el suelo, retorcido como una cucaracha sin cabeza, hasta que puedes sentir cómo lo pisas y lo destrozas.

Los labios morados de Ginny están secos y entreabiertos, y una minúscula corriente de aire entra y sale en cada respiración. Tom no quiere tocarla. Sabe que si lo hace le dará tanto asco que no podrá mirarse de nuevo a la cara. Es un recuerdo, si, pero tiene principios.

La besa sin ningún otro tipo de contacto, humedeciéndole los labios con su propia lengua, sintiendo ese frío gélido y tétrico que sale de ella. No quiere darle calor. No siente ganas de protegerla de nada, pues no le da lástima, no siente ternura, no le inspira emoción.

Pero quiere saber. Necesita saber si realmente _esto_ podría merecer la pena. Ginny no ha movido más músculos de los necesarios para hablar y parpadear, y ahora de pronto siente la lengua de Tom Riddle inspeccionando sus labios con la curiosidad propia de un reptil. Podría ser asqueroso, pero es desagradablemente satisfactorio. Quizá él no sea tan malo. Quizá en el fondo no le haya traicionado del todo. El beso más cruel que jamás vayan a darle es inmensamente real. Solamente algo _verdadero_ podría hacer que se estremeciera como se está estremeciendo.

No se para a pensar que siempre soñó que su primer beso sería con Harry Potter y la verdad es que eso ahora le da igual, pues para Harry siempre será la hermana pequeña de su amigo Ron. La que casi mata a Hermione Granger. Ginny gime de angustia y le tiemblan las rodillas.

En un movimiento involuntario, ha abierto la boca y Tom se apodera de ella. Besa como si quisiera besarle el cuerpo entero, como si solo ese contacto sirviera para poseerla por completo. Ginny se asusta de pronto y se aferra a su túnica para no caer.

El gesto es repentino para ambos y el miedo y la sorpresa generan en Tom una excitación genuina. Muerde el labio inferior y ella emite un sonido grave y gutural, parecido a una súplica. Para entonces, él ha ido colocando las manos en la espalda de ella, camino descendente hasta el borde de su falda, mientras Ginny se aferra a su ropa, de puntillas, con todos los pelos del cuerpo erizados.

Las manos de él son rápidas y frías y en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos siente que esté subiendo la temperatura. No sale calor de ese contacto. Es un beso tan poco romántico, tan poco cercano y tan poco tierno, que más bien parecen dos animales muertos de hambre intentando matarse el uno al otro.

El tacto de su cara es como el de la piedra húmeda y Ginny no quiere abrir los ojos para mirar esos ojos oscuros. Ahora que sabe quién es sabe que no podrá, nunca jamás, volver a ser quien era ella antes.

No se siente deseada, porque sabe que no es a ella a quien Tom está deseando. Desea el sentimiento de superioridad y el miedo que genera. Desea el juego de poder, la tentación de tenerlo todo y sentirse admirado. Por qué sigue Ginny, entonces, recorriendo sus labios con avidez y hurgando bajo su ropa, es algo que no quiere preguntarse. Si va a morir de todas formas, llena de remordimientos, quiere desquitarse con algo. Para qué negarlo, la sensación es excitante a la par que fascinante. A su manera, está haciendo realidad una fantasía.

Tom siente de pronto tanta satisfacción que sólo puede pensar que quizá una experiencia así cada 50 años no le sentaría del todo tan mal.

* * *

_Pediste "algo más que un beso" si no recuerdo mal, y aunque al principio me bloqueaba escribir algo más entre Tom Riddle y Ginny Weasley (ella tiene 11), parto de la premisa que como a Voldemort le da tanto asco el contacto humano, la carga física la lleva, paradójicamente, la mente. No sé si ha quedado claro… dioses, qué confusa soy._

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole._


End file.
